


Pirate Adventure

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Arcadia Bay, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Dress Up, F/F, Fluff, Pirates, Romance, Some angst, cute lovley moments, lesbian adventure, price house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: " Chloe found a black book what looks very like its out from the movie pirates of the carabinian "hmmm, what is it?" Chloe ask wounderly while she move her head, Rachel look at her girlfriend and say "Open it, come on". Chloe open it and her eyes got wide and she and Rachel start to read"As Chloe founds an old Pirate treasure map from her Dad, she and Rachel will have an Pirate advenutre in Arcadia bay.(No lis or bts events both are 18 some angst but its cute and fluff, these 2 desrve it soo much)





	Pirate Adventure

**At the Price attic 04.October**

Chloe ransacked some old crates in her House, she found much stuff from good old days, wehn Max was here, wehn times wehre diffrent "CHLOE?!" the blue haird hear a voice and she say back "IM HERE!" she hears footsteps and look up from the creat and her blonde angel named Rachel is here, she smiled at her, Rachel ask "Hey, what are you doing?" and knee down next to Chloe. "Just look trought old times" Chloe answer with a little crack in her voice, Rachel hug her and give her a light kiss and together they watch trough all possible stuff until Chloe found a black book what looks very like its out from the movie pirates of the carabinian "hmmm, what is it?" Chloe ask wounderly while she move her head, Rachel look at her girlfriend and say "Open it, come on". Chloe open it and her eyes got wide, she and Rachel start to read, its an old massage from Chloes dad, he write about a tresure he has burried for Chloe, if she found it she will get a reward, buts its hide somewehre in Arcadia bay. At the next page a paper fall out and Rachel grap it and open it "hmmm" Rachel say and its an treasure map drawn by Chloes dad. Chloe grap the map with the book and walk fast down back at her room.

Its night and Chloe caint sleep, she just thniks of that book, she looks at Rachel who sleeps like an angel next to her, Chloe get her body up and run with her hand trough her hair and look over to her shelf with the pirate book, she start thinking of old times, how much she miss his dad and her adventures with max, a tear run trough her face and she get ripped out from her toughts as she feels Rachels arms arround her chest, the blondes face pressed into her head "Hey, Chloe all will be alright okay, I love you" Rachel wispher in a carring way, Chloe turn her face and kiss her softly.

The next day Chloe is the living room and eat her Pancakes her mom made her, David sit on the couch watching a sports game while Joyce sit next to him, Chloe has the book next to her and start thinking again as the door bell rings "Its okay mom, I going, I bet its Rachel" Chloe say happy and walk fast over to the door and open it, in front stand Rachel wearing a long white dress with puffy longarmsleeves and a pirate-ish tabe arround her waist, a black necklace, her hair made into waves and a blue bandana in it wich matches perfectly with her blue feather erring. Rachels smiles big at Chloe "öhm, why,what" Chloe can nearly speak "You and I are going to a Pirate adventure, so you better dress up right" Rachel say happy and pull Chloe inside, in the meantime Joyce walks over to look if all is alright and say "Hello Rachel and Oh wouw,you look amazing, what are you two up to?" Chloe dont know what to say, she just look to Rachel or back to her mom. "Chloe and I going to a little adventure, If its okay Joyce" Joyce smiles big and noods, Rachel goes with Chloe in her room and with the cottong bag shes carring arround.

Rachel is on the Street of Arcadia bay with her Girlfriend, after she dressed Chloe up in black pirate boots, a white three-qaurter blouse in Pirate style, a black wide pirate pants with a blue scarf arround her neck and a red big tape arround Chloes waist they follow the map. "I caint belive you talked me into this and that I look like that, but at least I know now why you had to leave this erlay this morning" Chloe say to Rachel who holding the tresure map and Smiles at Chloe, Rachel stop and look over Chloe and say "I have to say you look hot Captain bluebeard" Chloe let out a smirk and role her eyes and they keep walking until they arrive at a forest, they walk in and follow the map. Some time has passed and Chloe holding the map now, they are deep in the woods and all look just magicl, the warm fall colours in the woods mixed with some sunbeams shining at them, Chloe is so fascinatet until she hears "Captain Bluebeard youre Pirate-Maid needs you, please help me" she turn quick arround and start grinning, she sees how Rachel is stuck in a tree stump with her long dress "You really love this, arnt you?" Chloe say to Rachel as she walk over, she walk behind Rachel and grap her hips and make a move that Rachel can remove her dress with her hand that she is free, Rachel take her hand and climbs with Chloes help over the tree stump. Rachel is wobbly and Chloe catch her they look in each others eyes and Rachel say "to answer youre qeustion, yes I love this all very much and thank you for youre help Captain" both smile at each other and they share a kiss.

After they made it to that spot, Rachel has a cotton bag with her and a small shovel, the girls do there work and they really found something, Chloe look suprised and say "I really tought there is nothing after all these years" Rachel look over to her and say "never stop beliving Chlo" together they open the small wodden box and found a paper where they read the next mission. "So we have to go to the beach" Chloe say to Rachel who is standing close to Chloe and hug her arm, Rachel take Chloes hand and togehter they are going. Its October but both of the girls are sweating and they just made it out from the woods with the beach right in front of them "Hey, Chloe wait" Rachel say and pull out from her bag a bottle of water and 2 mini muffins "even wehn we are pirates we have to take care of ourselfs" she say carring to Chloe and they drink the bottle of water and eat the muffins "Thank you" Chloe say lovley, Rachel smiles and say "No problem, lets go find our treasure".

Arrived at the beach, Chloe holding the Map up, she and Rachel read it and follow the signs, they made it to an old samll cave at the side of the beach and together they look into it and found again a small box hidden under moos "yees, we made it, now come to us" Chloe say in her Pirate voice and Rachel starts to giggle, they both knee on the sand and open it, its a Pic of Chloe, her dad and bongo with a letter from her dad:

"Dear Chloe, if you found this I want to say Im very proud of you, you just made it trought half arcadia bay just to found this, you have a strong will, you always had, I love youre so much. Im Proud of you -Dad"

Chloe run a tear over face and another one, Rachel hug her tight and say "Im proud of you too" Chloe smiles at Rachel and Rachel look over to the Pic and back to her girl, after Chloe has keep claim, Rachel take the Photo in her bag and togehter they walk a little and sit down in the sand, Chloe rest her head on Rachels shoulder, Rachel stroke over Chloes blue hair and they are holding hands. Chloe look up to Rachel and say "Thank you soo much Rachel, thank you that you convinced me" Rachel smiles and stroke over Chloes face and cuddling to her "I love you soo much Chloe, im soo Proud of you" Chloe leans over and kiss Rachels hair, Rachel looks up and they share a deep kiss. "I love you, Thank you" Chloe say and Rachel smiles big at her cuddeling close to Chloe and togther they watch at the sea.


End file.
